Not Alone
by marashapeshifter
Summary: To Natsuki's horror, everyone is willing to help her out when she's sick.


This is based on the Drama CD but doesn't follow it exactly. I'm sorry if it's a bit incoherent.

**Not Alone**

**by Mara S. S. **

Natsuki hung up the phone.

She hated having to ask Shizuru for help, but she had no choice and there was no one else she could have asked.

Natsuki felt too sick to go out for food and medicines. Her cold had gotten worse, she kept coughing and sneezing every other minute that it was a wonder her nose hadn't fallen off yet. Natsuki also felt quite hot, almost as if she had a fever.

She could have done without the medicines, she was confident her body was capable of handling itself. But she didn't have any food left, not even mayo.

Natsuki hoped that Shizuru would just drop the groceries off then be on her way. For one thing, the apartment was a mess, just like it always was. And for another, she didn't want Shizuru to think that she couldn't take care of herself.

Natsuki blew her nose then got back into bed. Yeah. She could take care of herself.

-o-

"Thank you, Akane-chan. You really didn't have to come you know." Mai told Akane as they climbed up the stairs. Mikoto was right beside them, peering around interestedly.

Akane shook her head. "Mmm. It's nothing at all, Mai-chan. Besides, I owe Kuga-san a favor."

"Really? What favor?" Mai asked curiously. She was a bit surprised since Natsuki had always struck her as an independent girl who didn't interact much with others. Mai sometimes forgot that Natsuki and Akane were classmates.

"Oh, it wasn't too long ago." Akane said, smiling. "I'd left some notes in school and I was scared to go back 'cause it was really late, so Kuga-san got it for me."

Akane paused as they finished climbing the stairs and started walking down the corridor of the apartment building. Mikoto scampered ahead of them but Mai let the younger girl go.

"That was really brave of her," Akane continued, "That was the time when there were a lot of stray dogs around the school."

"I see..." Mai said. She knew Natsuki wasn't a bad person, but she didn't exactly think of Natsuki as the helpful type before. Mai's respect for Natsuki went up a notch.

Then Mai turned back and looked at the two people following them. "And what about you two? What are _your _excuses for coming along?" She asked, mock-sternly.

"We've never been to Kuga-san's apartment before." Chie replied promptly.

"Besides, who'd pass up on a chance to get to know more about the mysterious Kuga Natsuki?" Aoi added, right on the heels of Chie's reply.

Mai chuckled, balancing the food containers she carried in her arms.

"Mai! Mai!" Mikoto ran back to them and tugged at Mai's shirt. "It's there!" Mikoto said, pointing to one of the doors.

When the five of them reached it, Mai was the one who knocked. "Natsuki? Natsuki?"

They had to wait a while before a groggy Natsuki opened the door for them. "M-Mai? Where's Shizuru?" Natsuki asked, peering up with bleary eyes at her visitors.

"Ano, kaichou-sama said you were sick, so we brought you the food and medicine." Mai showed the food containers she was carrying.

Natsuki seemed to hold an inner debate for a moment. Then she swung the door open. "Come in then. I'm sorry for the mess." Natsuki said, sneezing.

They entered the messy apartment with Akane and Aoi quickly taking over the kitchen under Mai's orders.

"H-hey!" Natsuki protested, "What are you guys doing?" Natsuki stifled a cough.

Mai laid a hand on Natsuki's forehead. "Natsuki's so hot!" Mai complained, "The patient should be in bed."

" Mhmm!" Mikoto agreed with Mai. Mikoto was sweeping the room clean, just as Mai had taught her to do at their own dorm room.

"I'm fine!" Natsuki insisted, becoming frantic as she saw Chie picking up the dirty clothes scattered across the room.

"What's _this_, Kuga-san? A black and lacy bra?" Chie asked, teasingly. " Ah, you're a collector!"

"Don't touch that!" Natsuki blushed and moved to grab the said item but Mai held her back.

"Chie can clean up the mess. _You _have a fever." Mai said, pulling Natsuki towards the bedroom. "Honestly," Mai grumbled, "how do you think you're going to get better, especially wearing such thin pajamas..."

Natsuki tried to shake Mai's hand off. "Mai! I can take care of myself!"

Exasperated, Mai sighed. "Mikoto, help me bring her to bed."

With Mikoto's help, Mai was able to bring their unruly patient to bed, give her a sponge bath, and change her clothes.

Natsuki didn't like it one bit.

-o-

"Open your mouth."

Natsuki gave Akane a murderous glare. Akane and Aoi were sitting on either side of her bed, trying to _spoon feed _her. _Spoon feed!_

Akane wiggled the spoon. "Come on, Natsuki-san. You need to eat up."

Natsuki tightly clamped her mouth shut.

"Please eat, Natsuki-san..." Aoi cajoled, making a cute puppy face.

Natsuki wasn't moved.

"I'm gonna tell Mikoto you don't like Mai's cooking..." Aoi threatened.

Natsuki blanched and gave in.

"There." Akane smile to herself in satisfaction as Natsuki swallowed the spoonful of rice gruel.

"I still don't see why I can't feed myself." Natsuki said grouchily as Akane held out another spoonful.

Akane pushed the spoon into Natsuki's mouth before the sick girl could protest any further.

"Mmph!"

"Don't talk with your mouth full Natsuki-san." Aoi admonished. "It tastes good, doesn't it?"

"Yeah..." Natsuki admitted.

Her two nurses shared a triumphant smile.

"Mai said it's the Tokiha family recipe." Akane informed the sick girl.

"Tokiha... family...?" Natsuki asked.

Akane presented Natsuki with another spoonful of rice gruel. Natsuki took it without protesting.

"You know, family meal recipes. The recipe Mai gave us was the Tokiha family version." Akane explained, watching Natsuki swallow.

"Family..." Natsuki murmured before she was forced to take another bite.

Sensing that what Akane said had bothered Natsuki, Aoi tried to lighten their patient's spirits.

"Did you know Natsuki-san, ..." Aoi began cheerfully narrating some of her and Chie's more funny escapades.

The bowl of rice gruel was finished quickly in that manner. When the bowl was emptied down to the very last drop, Akane and Aoi closed the lights and left Natsuki alone so she could sleep.

"Sleep well, Natsuki-san."

"Call us if you need anything."

-o-

Natsuki was awakened by the ringing of the door bell. Getting out of bed, she poked her head out of the bedroom to see who the new visitor was.

Natsuki groaned when she saw _more _people in her apartment. It was getting really crowded! She was already really uncomfortable about having all those people over, and now there were more?!

"Mai-san, what should I do with this?" She saw Tate ask, indicating the bag he was carrying.

"Please put it there. Thanks."

"Mai-chan, anything I can do?"

"Ah, Shiho-chan! You're here too? Well, could you help Aoi with that?"

Natsuki watched in despair as people began cleaning, cooking, washing, folding, and generally making her apartment unrecognizable.

The deluge of people continued.

"Mai-chan!"

"Midori-sensei! What are you doing here? "

"I have to check if Natsuki-san feels well enough for the cooking exam."

"And Reito-san...?"

"To see if Natsuki-san is okay. _And_ to make sure Shizuru isn't left alone with her..."

A dark shadow fell across Natsuki's line of sight.

"Ara, what is Natsuki doing out of bed?" Shizuru pulled the bedroom door fully open to reveal the watching Natsuki.

Startled, Natsuki jumped back from the door, still unable to take her eyes off the army that had invaded her private space.

Seeing the horrified look on Natsuki's face, Shizuru took pity on her friend and led Natsuki back to bed.

"What's wrong Natsuki?" Shizuru asked, sitting on the bed and reaching out to put her hand against Natsuki's forehead.

Natsuki swatted the hand away. "Don't do that! Everyone's been fussing over me all day. I'm fine-" Natsuki's tirade was interrupted by a fit of coughing.

Shizuru patted her friend's back until the coughs subsided.

"That cough still doesn't sound fine." Shizuru said sympathetically.

Natsuki scowled. "So? That's no excuse for everyone to come here and take over my life."

Shizuru laughed. "They're a bit enthusiastic, I'll give you that. Especially Mai-san." Shizuru then gently cupped Natsuki's cheek. "But they just care about you..."

Natsuki blushed but still held on to her annoyed expression. "I can take care of myself..." Natsuki grumbled.

Shizuru took Natsuki's hands in her own. "Natsuki, let us help you, please?" Shizuru squeezed Natsuki's hands tightly. "You don't have to be a lone wolf all the time, you know."

Natsuki felt a sharp pain in heart after the last statement.

Shizuru waited, watching conflicting emotions dance across Natsuki's face.

When Natsuki looked up, there were tears in her eyes. "Thank you, Shizuru."

Shizuru smiled and quickly pressed a kiss to Natsuki's cheek. Natsuki smiled back weakly, before coughing once more.

Shizuru tried to put a hand on Natsuki's forehead again, and this time Natsuki let her.

"Natsuki's fever is so high!" Shizuru said in alarm. "Did you drink medicine?"

"Yeah, they gave me something a while ago."

A quick check with a thermometer informed them that Natsuki's fever was _really _high.

"Ara, this just won't do." Shizuru said, thinking quickly. "Wait here."

Shizuru left the room for a brief consultation with the others. When she returned, she was holding what Natsuki thought was an onion leek.

"Shizuru, what's that for?" Natsuki asked curiously.

Shizuru smiled beatifically. "You see, Sugiura-sensei said there's this old folk cure..."

END

* * *

Disclaimer: Mai HiME © Sunrise 


End file.
